


we could call it even

by javajoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/javajoy
Summary: On the eighth day, when the laws of reality were once again broken and warped to bring him to her - when his brooding figure appeared in the morning fog and his dark eyes fell upon her - when it became obvious that Snoke had lied to them about creating the bond between them - when a gust of wind that didn't belong to her world swept his hair and cape up in its invisible flow - when they realized that this was something else entirely, and it wasn't about to end anytime soon -It broke something inside both of them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	we could call it even

**Author's Note:**

> as of february 2nd, I'll have been writing reylo fanfics for a whole year!! I became a reylo after watching the last jedi in theaters all the way back in 2017 but didn't start participating in the fandom until 2019, I love all of you so much, thank you for a wonderful year <3 <3 <3

There are a myriad of moments involving Ben that had burned into her memory. All of them raised on the surface of her brain, aching like scar tissue.

Back then, when Rey had fled the throne room, when she had fled the unconscious body of the first boy she had dared to open her heart to -

She had ran with a melancholic carrousel of memories flashing before her watery eyes. Their clandestine affair, quick, fleeting, and neverending.

Rey relived the short story of her and Ben a thousand times over before she managed to escape the broken metal starship that caged her. Crashing through the cold space littered with burning metal and fallen corpses -

_Takodana_ , that was when Ben had first caught her eye. Shining, bathed in red. A monstrous vision that vanished just as soon as it had begun. _it is you_. Then, the personification of her worst nightmare materialized before her, chasing her through the forest - paralyzing her with an all powerful force -

It was hours later, on _Starkiller Base_ that Rey had seen his face. Strikingly handsome, cold black hair, covered in a constellation of freckles, far too attractive to be in such a horrific line of work -

But there was something else, a sense of familiarity that rivaled the overwhelming air of loneliness the Ben seemed to carry with him.

The creature that stalked her darkest nights wore a face that she could have longed for in daydreams. The assessment left Rey completely unnerved and unprepared for the interrogation about to take place.

Their story after that moment, after seeing each other face to face - it flew at the speed of a comet heading for the surface of a defenseless planet. The impact of their meeting was explosive and deadly.

Han Solo's death at the hand of his only son, Finn's near fatal injury at the hand of the creature known as Kylo Ren -

Abrasive, unholy, quiet, and healing unions across the stars. The invisible wormhole and supernatural intervention that had bent time and space to bring her greatest enemy to her.

And Rey had taken the bait, she had flown across the galaxy -

And Snoke had died -

And Ben Solo _had_ turned -

Rey could only stand silently as he pleaded to her, as Ben wore his heart on his sleeve, as he offered her the loud promise of intergalactic domination and the quiet vow of his love. He'd been so quick to turn away when his declarations of affection rang out as petty insults.

Her heart had already been shattered when she used the force to take back his familial legacy saber, and her doing so allowed Rey to watch his heart shatter as he moved to keep it from her.

The ache in their bones and sorrowful hearts had been too equal - that was the greatest tragedy in their story.

A story that ended with the breaking of an old lightsaber.

And their story was over - even if the epilogue had still been playing out before them.

\--

In the aftermath of their fading bond, of the moments where the force continued to unite them together, across time, across space, across _dimension_ \- She and Ben take on the roles of bitter children. Both equally content to give the other the silent treatment only to then pretend the other didn't exist when one of them eventually broke and attempted to receive some sort of acknowledgment.

_That_ was in the first week after Crait.

During that time, whenever her eyes would linger on him, something buried within her kept stirring. Long lost memories that made no logical sense. Recollections of Ben on Jakku, out of place and not connected to the environment.

The more time that passed, the stranger her memories become. The younger Ben becomes in some. And Rey looked into herself, into the force, and found no falsities or current manipulations.

Just truth that had been waiting a long time to be acknowledged. Proof of their bond, something so deep and all powerful that it had been apart of them even as children.

He had always been there, even if they hadn't known back then. A personal phantom tied to her soul, haunting her every move.

  
  
The more time that passed after Crait, the more that Rey pieces together, every connection that brought them together nocking down another domino piece, and /yes/ the force had connected them a total of twenty-eight times during that week cycle, the average time of their connections lasting anywhere from two minutes to forty-five minutes. 

On the eighth day, when the resistance was settled on a new base and Rey had been officially assigned her second task from the faction - Something easy and comical compared to her first mission of retrieving the mythical Luke Skywalker from his self imposed exile - Yes,

On the eighth day, carrying a chittering basket of restless porgs Rey was off exploring the nearby forest, following along a cold stream of clear water, searching for a new home for the avian creatures that had taken up residence in the falcon.

On the eighth day, Rey breathed in the woodland chill, stepping on top of pine needles, twigs, and wisteria petals. Enraptured in an enchanted environment, wonderstruck by the immortal life the surrounded her. 

On the eighth day, smiling down at one of the porgs that had crawled on top of the basket she carried them all in. In its determination, the creature managed to get close enough to nuzzle her hand, Rey basked in a moment of pure, blissful joy.

On the eighth day, basking in the attention and affection from another living thing, Rey's considering a quiet expansion of her lonely family. A pet that she could watch after and care for - something pure that could symbolize her first day of freedom from the dark cloud that had followed her, something to celebrate the death of her bond to the man formerly known as Ben Solo, but -

On the eighth day, when the laws of reality were once again broken and warped to bring him to her - when his brooding figure appeared in the morning fog and his dark eyes fell upon her - when it became obvious that Snoke had lied to them about creating the bond between them - when a gust of wind that didn't belong to her world swept his hair and cape up in its invisible flow - when they realized that _this_ was something else entirely, and it wasn't about to end anytime soon -

It broke something inside both of them. Everything washed out until there was nothing else but the other, no sound, no light, no dark -

The tension that lingered during every connection snapping like a tread - She and Ben lunged for the other. 

Rey's nails raked across the skin of his jawline as her fingers held his face in a punishing grip. Ben's hands locked around the sides of her ribcage, lifting her up into the air and pinning her against an invisible wall, one that only existed in Ben's side of the galaxy.

His mouth descended upon her as she drew him to her. Hot, desperate, and feral.

Her nose squished against his, her teeth throbbing as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Rey growled at the intrusion but did not fight it in any way that did not make her complicit and receptive.

She rolled and massaged her tongue over his, flicking and drinking in the taste of him, of Ben. Breathing in everything he exhaled, devouring the pained whimper that left him as she held him to her.

This was their story, the mixture of their colors. 

The clashing, angry red. The blood that they had spilled, the color of their broken hearts, and the depth of their rage.

The washed, mournful blue. The decades of pain and torment, touch starved, and longing for affection. 

This mixture was theirs, and theirs alone.

Ben's lips broke from hers, a pathetic whine of protest and objection leaving Rey before she felt his mouth return. Spreading a storm of kisses across her face, dotting every freckle, just as she had quietly imagined doing to him.

His affection spreads lower, until his tongue was out, licking the sweat from her neck while his nose breathed in the scent of her loose hair. Rey was left panting into the air as Ben moaned against her skin.

His breath was hot and intoxicating, leaving Rey squirming and yearning. In a moment completely lacking judgment, caution, or rationality - She grinds her hips against him, a quick, fleeting thrust that provided no friction, no pleasure, no release -

But the act did not go unnoticed.

Something new breaks in Ben, his hold on her twisting as he moved to throw Rey onto the ground. The impact rattling her teeth and leaving a vibration of ache in her body in the aftershocks.

A flare of fury takes hold of her, Rey was ready to fight and beat the lost prince into submission - before his hands took hold of her waist and pinned her onto her back.

Those hands then moved to work on unfastening her trousers.

it was then that Rey could see there was a dark look of hunger in his eyes. Possessive and desperate. A mirror reflection of the storm inside of her own soul. 

She follows his movements in kind, lifting her hips as he finally manages to undo the string, and immediately pulls down the fabric to expose her to him. Ben only pulls down her trousers halfway down her thighs before he gives up the endeavor - before he pushes his head through her legs and props them on his shoulders - before he bends to lap at her cunt.

Ben devours her cunt as though it were the last meal he would ever have. His tongue delves into her slit, drinking the evidence of her building arousal, and licking her clit. suckling on it. It's punishing - unforgiving. Rey's left with a pounding heart, fingers wound in his raven hair, back arching, wails of pleasure lost and echoing in an unfamiliar forest.

His tongue and plush lips were warm and hot, a stark contrast to the smooth, cool touch that prodded at her entrance. Rey has only a moment of registration before the tip of his gloved finger pushes inside.

A breathy moan parts her lips at the stretch, painful yet exhilarating. 

Combined with Ben's attention to her clit, all the sensations on her cunt pushed Rey over the cliffside and left her free falling into a new reality.

It started in the base of her spine, working up. Rey watched stars explode in passionate colors, her limbs trembled and shook as the light of a thousand suns blind out everything. Leaving her with a white sky and Ben's continued perusal of her cunt through the aftershocks -

But in the ever present cruelty of the galaxy - he was gone with the force, and Rey was left alone, her cunt fluttering against nothing.

\--

Rey allowed herself a moment - one moment.

Then she moved, correcting her attire, running her fingers through her hair. Collecting fleeing porgs and returning them to the basket. Singling out the one that caught her eye and placing her in the pocket of her gray robes.

Then, she waits,

Carrying on with her second mission, with the life that was expected of her, Rey waits.

She waits for the secret moments where he would be hers - and they could both pretend that there was nothing else in the galaxy.


End file.
